1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices for automotive vehicles, and, more particularly, to lighting devices especially adapted for use with mudflaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mudflaps for vehicles are known as is the association of mudflaps with lighting devices. In this respect, the following U.S. patents are representative of some innovations relating to mudflaps associated with lighting devices: 4,319,764, 4,413,839, and 5,157,591. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,764 discloses a mudflap mounting device in which a mudflap is mounted on a mounting rod that is coaxial with and radiates from its vehicle-mounted support. To reduce unwanted leverage between the mudflap and its support due to the radiating mounting rod, it would be desirable if a mudflap support were provided in which the mudflap is not supported coaxial with and radiating from its support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,839 discloses a mudflap that has a lighting device mounted directly on the mudflap. Since the mudflap is highly susceptible to the accumulation of dirt and mud, it would be desirable if a lighting device were not mounted directly on the mudflap itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,591 discloses an auxiliary lighting system for a vehicle. When associated with the rear wheels of a vehicle, the auxiliary lighting system is supported by the vehicle in such a manner that auxiliary lights can swing toward the front and toward the rear of the vehicle around a horizontal axis. In addition, the auxiliary lights are mounted on the rearmost side of the vehicle frame. For convenience, it would be desirable if supports for auxiliary lights were mounted on the sides of the vehicle frame. In addition, with supports mounted on the sides of the vehicle frame, it would be desirable if the auxiliary lights can swing toward the front and toward the rear of the vehicle around vertical axes. In these respects, it would be desirable if auxiliary lights for a vehicle were mounted on the sides of a vehicle frame and included a vertically oriented axis of rotation.
In addition, the following U.S. patents may also be of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,335 discloses a resilient mounting mechanism for vehicle tail lights. The tail lights swing forward and backward around a horizontal axis. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,132 discloses a spoiler which includes a third brake light. The spoiler rotates around a horizontal axis.
Still other features would be desirable in a truck light bar and mudflap holder apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a truck light bar and mudflap holder apparatus were provided with a mudflap clamp that permitted a mudflap to be easily removed and replaced. With respect to the lights in the light bar, it would be desirable if a light bar lights could serve as auxiliary directional signals. When a truck light bar and mudflap holder apparatus encounters road obstacles and other road conditions which cause the mudflap to rotate around a support axis, it would be desirable if a spring is present that is biased to restore the mudflap to its original orientation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use mudflaps associated with lighting devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a truck light bar and mudflap holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not supported in such a way that it is coaxial with and radiates from its support on the truck; (2) includes lighting devices that are not mounted directly on the mudflap itself; (3) has auxiliary light supports that are mounted on the sides of a vehicle frame and that include vertically oriented axes of rotation; (4) includes a mudflap clamp that permits a mudflap to be easily removed and replaced; (5) has light bar lights can serve as auxiliary directional signals; and (6) has springs that are biased to restore the mudflaps to their original orientations when rotated by road conditions. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique truck light bar and mudflap holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.